Un millon de secretos inconfesables
by Captain Fabray
Summary: AU: Rachel Berry tiene un secreto. Cuando un asunto de vida o muerte amenaza con acabar con su familia, Rachel decide hacer un sacrificio muy especial. Faberry.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: El otro día pasé por la sección de libros del centro comercial, y me topé, por casualidad, con el título de un libro, el cual le da el nombre al fic; 'Un millón de secretos inconfesables'. Y su portada y rótulo a primera vista me fascinó, cabe aclarar que llevaba las gafas puestas porque sino no hubiese visto ni el estante donde estaba colocado.**

**Tal fue mi fervor que decidí empezar a leerlo; a pesar, de tener uno y mil libros pendientes tras mis espaldas. **

**El primer capítulo me cautivó, sin embargo, el segundo fue como un cubo de agua fría, no sé si fue mi inocente mente, pero no me esperaba que fuese un 50 sombras de Grey. No obstante, si sois amantes de este género os invito a leerlo. **

**Con lo que respecta al motivo de por qué estás leyendo esto aquí, la idea inicial me agrado hasta tal punto de replantearme hacer una especie de adaptación del libro, con los personajes de la Fox. Aunque algo será lo mismo, la historia estará más que sutilmente modificada. Un poco, no. Mucho. El argumento tendrá pinceladas del libro, pero variado notablemente hasta obtener un fic a mi gusto. Un ejemplo de la transformación que llevaré a cabo, será que no contará con G!p. **

**Y después de todo este tocho de nota de autor. Aquí está el prólogo. Es corto, pero conciso. Es la introducción del libro, y me pareció adecuada. En un rato, subiré el primer capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Soy una esclava sexual, una mujer que está obligada a complacer a un sujeto en todo lo que me pida, totalmente sometida a su influencia dominante.<p>

Supongo que 'puta', 'prostituta', 'cortesana', 'ramera', 'meretriz' y un sinfín más de sinónimos, serían teóricamente las palabras más indicadas para referirse a mí y a mi situación. Lo cierto es que le he vendido mi cuerpo a una persona, a una sola, a cambio de dinero. Este trato me obliga a ser fiel, discreta y a dejar que haga conmigo lo que se le antoje movido por sus más desaforados deseos.

Lo curioso es que nadie me ha obligado a llevar esta clase de vida. La he escogido yo al no salirme una oportunidad mejor. No me han forzado a llevarla, por lo menos ningún individuo. Ni me han buscado a mí. Ni me han secuestrado o golpeado brutalmente para someterme. He sido yo la que lo he decidido por voluntad propia. Voluntad propia y una desmesurada cantidad de nefastas, imprevisibles e inevitables casualidades y circunstancias.

Y lo he hecho para salvar una vida.

Me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Rachel, o Rach, como más te guste.

Y esta, es mi historia.


	2. Los sacrificios que hacemos

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>—<strong>¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? <strong>—me preguntó mi mejor amiga, por la que a mí me pareció la millonésima vez a partir de cuando entramos al club nocturno donde ella trabajaba —y jugueteaba—.

San era mi puntal. La que me mantenía a flote cuando la vida se ponía demasiado ardua y en esos momentos yo estaba pasando una temporada malísima.

San era el diminutivo de Santana, que más o menos venía a significar 'la diabólica'. Sé que cambió el nombre el día que cumplió los dieciocho, solo porque sus padres se lo habían prohibido cuando aún era menor de edad. Le habían puesto 'Princesa' al nacer, hablo en serio, pero si alguna otra persona aparte de ellos intentaba llamarla así, se transformaba en su malvado y mortífero alter ego, llamado por ella misma, Snixx.

San era despampanante, la típica chica con dos buenas tetazas que sale en las novelas románticas, con una oscura cabellera larga y sedosa, una figura de infarto, unas piernas larguísimas y una cara de diosa. El único problema era que le gustaba demasiado cabalgar. Y además sobre todo tipo de féminas; bajitas, mayores, rubias, pelirrojas, con pecas, sin pecas, en definitiva, le daba a todo. Como ya he dicho, era una puerca. Pero yo la quería como si fuera de mi propia sangre. Y considerando lo que ya iba a hacer por una persona de mi propia sangre, es mucho decir.

—**No, no estoy segura**—le solté—, **pero no me queda más remedio. Y si no dejas de preguntármelo, acabaré cambiando de opinión y saliendo pitando de aquí. Sabes perfectamente lo miedica que soy.**

Pero ella nunca se tomó mi drama demasiado en serio -siempre me llama la reina del drama, y luego soy yo la exagerada.-, porque se pasó tres pueblos conmigo. ¡Vaya si se los pasó! Sin sentir ni una pizca de remordimiento.

—**¿Y estás dispuesta a que te desvirgue un desconocido? ¿Sin amor de por medio? ¿Sin gustos en común? ¿Sin cenas románticas a luz de la luna? ¿Sin champán ni noches fogosas con sesenta y nueves?**

Me agobió con tantas preguntas que estuve a punto de estallar, pero sé que lo hizo porque me quería, para asegurarse de que lo hubiera sopesado todo.

Habíamos mirado con lupa los pros y los contras, -¡cielo santo! incluso había realizado un powerpoint para reafirmarlo- y estaba segura de que no nos habíamos dejado nada por considerar. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era no saber lo que me iba a pasar.

—**¿A cambio de la vida de uno de mis padres? ¡Claro que sí!** —le respondí mientras la seguía por el oscuro pasillo que conducía a las entrañas del Foreplay, el club donde ella trabajaba.

El 'Foreplay': el lugar que me cambiaría, la vida. En cuanto firmará el contrato ya no podría dar marcha atrás.

Mi padre, Hiriam, tenía una enfermedad terminal. Siempre había estado delicado del corazón, pero con el paso de los años había ido empeorando. Cuando me trajo al mundo estuvo a punto de morir, pero logró salir con vida de aquella situación y de otras muchas operaciones y procedimientos médicos.

Sí, es un hombre, pero siempre he considerado, que ellos dos me trajeron a este mundo. Mezclaron su esperma en una batidora y de ahí nací yo. No, mis conocimientos acerca de la gestación no son escasos, pero siempre me ha gustado pensar que fue así y así seguirá siendo.

Sin embargo, ahora la habían dado por un caso perdido. La vida se le estaba escapando a marchas forzadas de las manos.

Estaba tan débil y frágil que permanecía postrado en cama. En el pasado la habían ingresado en hospitales tantas veces que mi otro padre, Leroy, había perdido el trabajo. Se había negado a dejarla sola a cambio de ayudar a una maldita fábrica a ganar más dinero. Y a mí me parecía bien. Él era su marido y él se tomó su deber conyugal muy en serio.

Se dedicaba a cuidarle en cuerpo y alma al igual que él lo habría hecho con él si los papeles se hubieran invertido. Pero no tener trabajo significaba no tener seguro médico. Y también, vernos obligados a vivir con los exiguos ahorros que mi padre había logrado reunir durante su mejor época. En resumidas cuentas, tener un seguro médico era un lujo que mis padres no se podían permitir. Qué situación más fantástica, ¿verdad?

Y encima las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. La enfermedad de mi padre había avanzado tanto que si no recibía pronto un trasplante de corazón se moriría. Esta noticia nos había afectado enormemente a los tres, sobre todo a Leroy, quien a pesar de todo, no era consciente aún de la seriedad y gravedad del asunto.

Yo veía a mi padre día tras día. Al estar él tan pendiente de Hiriam, había descuidado su propia salud, con lo que había adelgazado. Y ahora encima tenía unas ojeras de caballo por no dormir las horas suficientes. Pero aun así siempre intentaba hacerse el fuerte ante él. Hiriam había aceptado su inminente muerte, pero Leroy… seguía creyendo que saldrían de ese mal trago. El problema era que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Creo que a medida que mi padre languidecía él también se iba apagando.

Una noche, cuando Hiriam ya se había dormido, me lo encontré encorvado en su sillón abatible, con la cara sepultada entre las manos y los hombros agitándose convulsivamente, llorando a lágrima viva.

Creyó que a esas horas nadie lo vería. Pero yo le vi.

Nunca lo había visto tan abatido. Tuve el desagradable presentimiento de que si Hiriam se moría, mi padre no tardaría también en seguirle. Lloraría su muerte hasta irse al otro mundo. Yo no tenía la menor duda.

Debía hacer algo. Quería desesperadamente mejorar las cosas. Y también que mis padres se sintieran más animados.

San era mi mejor amiga. La mejor de todas. Siempre se lo contaba todo, por lo que conocía mi situación. Las situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas y después de ver lo desesperada que estaba, me acabó contando los negocios más escandalosos que se llevaban a cabo en las renegridas entrañas del Foreplay.

Sue Sylvester, la propietaria, era por decirlo de alguna manera una empresaria agresiva. Básicamente, era una macarra, aunque no de baja estofa. No. Se las había ingeniado para vaciarles los bolsillos a los que estaban forrados de pasta. Era una operación de primera, una subasta en la que las mujeres se vendían al mejor postor.

El Foreplay no constituía más que una tapadera, porque esta clase de subastas eran en realidad de lo que Sue vivía. Y además el club era el lugar donde los universitarios iban a correrse sus juergas, ligando y empinando tanto el codo que apenas recordaban cómo se llamaban, lo cual era la tapadera ideal para el lujoso local que había debajo. Por lo que yo tenía entendido, algunas de las mujeres —incluida yo— participábamos voluntariamente, y en cambio otras lo hacían para saldar las deudas contraídas con Sue. Vender sus cuerpos era el último recurso para pagarle lo que le debían, aunque significara perder su libertad.

San me contó que los clientes eran siempre hombres con unas cuentas bancarias exorbitantes. Incluso los magnates más ricos del mundo tenían unas fantasías de lo más viciosas que no querían que salieran a la luz. Y por una cantidad adecuada de dinero, podían encontrar a alguien dispuesto a ofrecerles su cuerpo sabiendo que no revelaría a nadie su secreto. Pero era cuestión de suerte, podía tocarme un tipo cortés y amable o un puro tirano que disfrutara sometiendo a su esclava sexual. Y a juzgar por mi pasado, seguro que me tocaría lo último. Como no había tenido demasiada suerte en la vida, no esperaba que el destino me sonriera esta vez.

La enfermedad de mi padre no solo le exigía un constante sacrificio a mi otro padre, sino también a mí. Yo no le guardaba rencor por ello, pero en lugar de ir a la universidad me había quedado cuidando de él para que mi padre no perdiera el trabajo. Pero ahora que él lo había dejado, no tenía ningún sentido para ellos que yo me quedara también en casa. Aunque nunca lo había hecho por obligación. Era mi padre y le quería. Además, aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer con mi vida. A lo mejor pensarás que una chica de veinticuatro años ya debería tener las cosas claras, pero en mi caso no era así.

Tal vez no fue una buena idea infundirles esperanzas, pero como ya he dicho, mis padres estaban empezando a darse por vencidos, e ilusionarse un poco no les haría ningún mal.

De modo que me las ingenié para convencerles de que gracias a mis buenas notas me habían concedido una beca fabulosa con todos los gastos pagados para estudiar en la Universidad de Nueva York. Sí, en aquel momento de mi vida era algo que por desgracia no me iba a pasar, pero mis padres no lo sabían, y eso era a fin de cuentas lo que importaba.

Estar tan lejos de casa significaba que no podría visitarlos tan a menudo como antes, y por más que me doliera estar separada de mi padre moribundo durante tanto tiempo, era absolutamente necesario para que mi plan funcionara. Si tenía suerte, nunca se llegarían a enterar. Pero ¡vete a saber! Como ya te he dicho, yo no había sido demasiado afortunada en la vida.

El trato que había hecho con Sue era que iba a vivir con mi 'propietario' durante dos años. Ni más ni menos. Después de ese tiempo, sería libre de vivir mi propia vida. No sabía qué clase de vida llevaría después de aquella experiencia, pero tenía que seguir siendo positiva. Además, dos años no eran nada comparados con los años de vida que le podría prolongar a mi padre y, de paso, a Leroy.

Las notas graves que llegaban de arriba del club retumbaban a través de las paredes y el corazón me empezó a latir a su cadencia, pero intenté decirme desesperadamente que no estaba en ese lugar para dejarme envolver por la música y pasar un buen rato, como las otras personas que no tenían idea de lo que se estaba tramando bajo sus pies.

Las mujeres de ahí abajo estaban sumergidas en algo totalmente distinto.

Nos encontramos con el portero del club que sostenía una tablilla con una lista VIP en la mano. Como sabía quiénes éramos y por qué estábamos allí, nos dejó pasar enseguida. Casi me echo atrás al pasar por delante del montón de chicas alineadas en el pasillo. Se trataba de un grupo muy variado, algunas eran elegantes y otras con pinta de conocer el oficio, aunque quizá fuera la primera vez que participaban en una oferta tan jugosa. Estaban plantadas ante un gran espejo que cubría la pared opuesta y llevaban un número pegado con cinta adhesiva sobre el vientre desnudo.

—**Es un espejo de dos vistas para observarlas sin que se den cuenta** —me explicó Santana—. **Cada cliente dispone de un prospecto en el que aparece la descripción de las chicas que se subastarán esta noche. Las meten en este pasillo para exhibirlas a los peces gordos como en una feria de ganado. Este método les permite examinar la mercancía y decidir por qué chica desesperada van a pujar.**

—**¡Vaya, gracias por decírmelo, San! No sabes lo bien que me ha sentado. **—le solté.

—**¡Oh, lo siento! No lo he hecho aposta. **—me respondió ella intentando hacer que me sintiera mejor—. **Tú eres demasiado especial para esta clase de chanchullos y lo sabes de sobra. No eres como ellas.** —añadió señalando con la cabeza a las otras chicas del pasillo—. **Pero lo entiendo. Lo haces por tu padre y me parece el acto más altruista de todos los que he oído hablar nunca en mi vida.**

Esas otras chicas podrían también tener su propio Hiriam en casa, no creo que lo hagan por mero placer, pensé desviando la mirada para no establecer contacto visual con ellas.

Llegamos a la puerta que había al final del pasillo y San dio unos golpecitos en ella. Una voz nos gritó que entrasemos, pero cuando San haciéndose a un lado me indicó que pasara me asaltó el pánico. Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad, lo sabía y ella también pudo notarlo.

—**¡Eh, mírame!** —exclamó obligándome a volverme hacia ella—.** No tienes por qué entrar si no quieres. Todavía podemos dar media vuelta y largamos de aquí.**

—**No. Debo hacerlo. **—respondí temblando como un flan por más que intentase controlarme.

—**Yo no puedo entrar contigo. A partir de ahora tendrás que apañártelas tú sola.** —me dijo sin poder ocultar del todo sus remordimientos y su preocupación.

Asentí con la cabeza y clavé la vista en el suelo para que no viera que se me humedecían los ojos.

Santana me abrazó, de pronto, con tanta fuerza que casi me dejó sin aliento. Un abrazo inusual, ella no era muy dada a presentar muestras de afecto.

—**¡Tú puedes hacerlo! Y de paso igual te lo pasas fenomenal en la cama. ¡Vete a saber! Un don juan podría estar al otro lado del espejo deseando estrecharte entre sus brazos loco por ti. **


	3. ¡Qué empiece la puja!

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Odio tener que volver a explicar algo que ya he hecho, pero a pesar de ello, lo repetiré. En ningún momento dije que fuese a ser un fic erótico con alto contenido sexual, puede que el prólogo y el libro que me dio el bosquejo puedan llevar a hacerte esa errónea idea, pero no es así; al igual que Rachel no será Delaine y Quinn no será Noah. **

**Basicamente lo unico igual será el motivo que lleva a Rachel a semejante situación. El resto es nada más y nada menos que una historia completamente distinta. **

**Siento si os defrauda, pero ya dije que no quería leer un libro igual al de 50 sombras de Grey, y mucho menos adaptar un fic Faberry. Siento si me expresé mal, y siento tener que poner esto aquí, pero por si no estaba claro. **

**Todo dicho, al que quiera seguir leyendo, aquí está otro capítulo.**

* * *

><p>—<strong>¡Venga, y ¿qué más un príncipe azul con armadura y caballo?!<strong> —le solté logrando sonreír un poco antes de separarme de su seguro abrazo—. **Todo irá bien. Solo asegúrate de que el que acabe conmigo cumpla el trato a rajatabla. Si no lo hace, espero que mandes al FBI a este lugar disparando con sus metralletas a todo trapo.**

—**¡Claro que lo haré! Ya sabes mi número de teléfono y como no me llames para ponerme al día, soy capaz de hacerte una visita. Ahora tengo que volver al bar antes de que me despidan y de quedarme sin saber con quién te has ido. Pero recuerda que me caes bien, ¡mierda!** —Santana no era una sensiblera, pero sé que se trataba de su forma de decirme te quiero—. **¡Dales guerra, enano, tu puedes!** —añadió besándome en la mejilla antes de darme un azote en el trasero y alejarse por el pasillo. No estaba bromeando. Vi cómo encorvaba la espalda y se secaba los ojos con la yema de los dedos cuando creyó que no la veía.

—**Tú también me caes bien.** —repetí en voz baja, porque ya no me podía oír.

Me volví hacia la puerta, mentalizandome para no perder la sangre fría y echarme atrás. Pero al pensar en mi padre vi que no tenía otra opción. Así pues abrí la puerta y entré con paso firme en el despacho para ultimar los términos del contrato.

El despacho de Sue me pareció el de un jodido -perdón por la grosería, en otras circunstancias suelo ser una señorita, pero ese día las palabrotas salen solas de mi boca. No tengo censura.- mafioso forrado de pasta. El suelo estaba cubierto de lujosas alfombras, del centro del techo colgaba una araña de luces preciosa, unas vitrinas iluminadas exhibían diversos objetos que debían valer una fortuna y las paredes estaban forradas de exquisitas obras de arte. De unos altavoces invisibles salía música clásica para intentar darme una sensación de falsa seguridad. La música y la elegante decoración creaba la ilusión de ser un lugar refinado para que los clientes se sintieran más a gusto en él, pero yo no era tonta. Por más que el mono se vista de seda, mono se queda.

Sue estaba en el despacho con un cigarrillo en una mano y un vaso de whisky en la otra, recostada en un sillón abatible con los pies encima del escritorio, dirigiendo con los dedos una orquesta invisible como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

Se giró para mirarme y sonrió burlonamente antes de enderezarse y apagar el cigarrillo en un cenicero de mármol.

—**¡Ah, señorita Bennet! Me preguntaba si serías tan amable de honrarnos con tu presencia esta noche. -**sonrió regalandome una ladina y falsa sonrisa.

¿Os suena el apellido? Si son amantes de la literatura anglosajona lo reconoceréis enseguida, después de todo no es un nombre de una familia muy corriente.

Irguiendo la espalda y metiendo la barbilla hacia dentro, la miré a los ojos. Imponía, solo su presencia intimidaba, sin embargo, era yo quien había decidido acudir y tenía la sartén por el mango hasta que me entregara el dinero. Quería dejarle claro a Sue Sylvester que para mí no era más que una intermediaria.

—**Dije que vendría y aquí estoy. Siempre cumplo con mi palabra. **

Bueno no siempre, pero ella no tenía porqué saberlo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí sin intentar disimular siquiera que me estaba examinando de arriba a abajo.

—**No estás nada mal, nena. Si no hubieras venido habría mandado a un equipo de rescate para que te buscara y te encontrara. Esta noche me vas a hacer ganar mucha pasta.**

—**¿Me puedes repetir los términos de mi contrato de nuevo para firmarlo de una vez? —**le solté exasperada suspirando.

No confiaba en ella por una buena razón. Traficaba con seres humanos sin sentir el menor remordimiento. ¡Cómo iba a confiar en alguien que vivía de ese negocio! De haber tenido otra elección, no estaría ahora plantada aquí dejando que alguien de su calaña me comiera con los ojos.

—**De acuerdo.** —respondió volviendo al escritorio. Abrió una carpeta de papel manila con mi nombre postizo escrito en negrita en la cubierta—. **Te garantizo personalmente que la clientela de esta noche será de lo más discreta. En realidad es un requisito esencial para todos los que visitan mi local. Todos ellos son peces gordos, la crema de la crema de los caballeros… y tienen unas cantidades de dinero tan exorbitantes que no saben qué hacer con él. Solo ellos saben la razón por la que están interesados en la clase de mercancía con la que trato, y mientras me paguen, yo no me meto en sus asuntos.**

Además de salvarle la vida a mi padre, al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que alguien con tanta pasta me permitiría pagar la intervención quirúrgica que ella necesitaba haciendo gala de una gran discreción. Nadie con tanto dinero querría que la gente se enterase de que estaba metido en esos chanchullos. Y yo tampoco quería que mis padres lo supieran. Si lo llegaran a descubrir se morirían del disgusto y no aceptarían nunca lo que estaba intentando hacer por ellos.

La otra ventaja, o al menos eso era lo que yo esperaba, era que alguien que podía darse el lujo de realizar este tipo de transacciones iba a ser también lo bastante refinado como para no hacerme la vida imposible. Yo no era una ingenua, sabía que en este mundo había personas muy retorcidas llenas de sucias manías, pero esperaba que no me tocara una de ellas.

—**Supongo que te parece bien el veinte por ciento acordado, ¿verdad?** —me preguntó hojeando el contrato.

—**¿Crees que soy imbécil? Quedamos en un diez por ciento**. —repliqué sin que su intento de sacarme más pasta de la estipulada me hiciera la menor gracia.

—**Es verdad, es verdad. El diez por ciento, eso era lo que quería decir**. —respondió haciéndome un guiño que me dio escalofríos. Empujó el contrato hacia mí y me ofreció un bolígrafo—. F**irma aquí… y aquí.**

Garabateé mi nueva y simulada firma sobre las líneas que ella me indicó, sabiendo que estaba hipotecando los dos siguientes años de mi vida. Aunque el sacrificio valía la pena.

Al cabo de poco me condujeron a otra habitación donde me dijeron que me desnudara y me pusiera el bikini más diminuto que había visto -no había visto muchos, pues la playa nunca había sido mi fuerte, pero era el más pequeño de los que había podido observar en mi corta vida-.

Dejaba al descubierto todas las redondeces de mi cuerpo y supuse que estaba concebido precisamente para eso. Los hombres querían ver la mercancia antes de pagar una fortuna. Yo lo entendía, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirme menos expuesta y vulnerable. Una estilista me peinó y maquilló dándome sorprendentemente un aspecto elegante en lugar de hacerme parecer una furcia barata.

Después Sue adhirió el número sesenta y nueve -que casualidad- a mi vientre desnudo. Mantuve la cabeza erguida mientras me unía a las otras chicas alineadas delante del espejo de dos vistas. La peor parte era que vete a saber quiénes me estaban mirando o qué había al otro lado del espejo. Pero lo que sí veía era mi propio cuerpo y aunque no fuera una creída, debo admitir que me veía estupenda comparada con las otras candidatas.

Nunca me había considerado una chica despampanante, pero era guapa. Tenía una abundante cabellera morena y unos brillante y vivos ojos pardos que pese a no ser especiales, habían estado llenos de vida en el pasado. Eso fue cuando la enfermedad de mi padre aún no había empeorado tanto. Yo no tenía un cuerpo perfecto, aunque no era ni demasiado grueso ni demasiado delgado y tenía curvas en los lugares donde siempre había creído que eran los correctos. En resumidas cuentas, no estaba nada mal, al menos eso esperaba.

Las mujeres fueron saliendo una por una de la habitación. Al principio creí que significaba que las preferían a ellas antes que a mí, y me sentí como la niña rellenita en clase de gimnasia a la que siempre elegían como última opción. Pero entonces dijeron mi nombre y me dirigí a la misma puerta negra por la que había visto desaparecer a las otras chicas. En cuanto entré, Sue me condujo al centro de la habitación.

Estaba rodeada de camarines de paredes acristaladas. En cada uno había una mesita sobre la que descansaba una pequeña lámpara que despedía una luz mortecina, un teléfono y una cómoda poltrona roja de terciopelo. Era evidente que lo único que los ocupantes de los camarines tenían en común era el dinero, todos estaban forrados.

El primer camarín lo ocupaba un jeque que llevaba unas gafas oscuras, un largo turbante blanco y un traje. Estaba flanqueado por dos mujeres que habían estado en el pasillo conmigo unos instantes antes, cubriéndolo de besos mientras le acariciaban la entrepierna y el pecho. Al apartar la vista avergonzada, vi al hombre del otro camarín.

Este tipo era enorme, una auténtica mole. Se parecía a Jabba el cavernícola. Me vino a la cabeza la imagen de la princesa Leia encadenada a su lado y sentí un estremecimiento a lo largo del espinazo. De pequeña nunca me había imaginado como la princesa Leia y sin duda no iba a hacerlo a estas alturas.

En el siguiente camarín había un tipo canijo con dos guardaespaldas gigantescos plantados a su lado con las manos cruzadas delante del cuerpo, y supuse que probablemente era la actitud más relajada que sabían adoptar. El tipo menudo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas con aire delicado, estaba tomando a sorbos un cóctel de frutas adornado con una sombrillita. Llevaba la chaqueta blanca echada sobre los hombros como si él fuera demasiado chic para ponérsela. Supuse que eran los hombres lo que en realidad le iban. No me pareció un tipo intimidante. Seguramente estaba en este lugar para fingir que se acostaba con un bomboncito mientras recibía en secreto otra clase de visitas, tú ya me entiendes.

Miré el último camarín y suspiré decepcionada para mis adentros al ver que la luz estaba apagada. Por lo visto quienquiera que lo ocupara había elegido a su chica y se había largado. Vaya, los especímenes que quedaban no eran para tirar cohetes que digamos.

Pero de pronto una lucecita anaranjada parpadeó en medio de la oscuridad como las brasas en la punta de un pitillo al dar alguien una calada. Al mirar con más detenimiento, pude vislumbrar la silueta de alguien sentado con toda tranquilidad en una poltrona. La figura se inclinó hacia delante un poco para cambiar de postura, no obstante, no pude verlo mejor.

—**Caballeros.** —anunció Sue dando una palmada mientras se quedaba plantado a mi espalda—. **Aquí tienen a la encantadora señorita Bennet, la número sesenta y nueve de la lista de esta noche. Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de sus virtudes, pero permítanme que les destaque algunos de sus mejores atributos.**

**En primer lugar ha llegado hasta nosotros por su propia decisión. Como pueden apreciar es una chica espectacular que les hará la vida infinitamente más fácil si necesitan ir a un evento social acompañados de una pareja. Es joven, aunque no demasiado, de modo que sus amigos y su familia tenderán más a creer que mantienen una relación tradicional con ella, si consideran este aspecto importante. Es culta y educada, tiene la dentadura intacta y una buena salud. Y no se droga, de ahí que no necesitarán esperar a que se someta a una cura de desintoxicación antes de hacer con ella… y con su cuerpo, lo que les plazca.**

**Y probablemente la mayor ventaja de todas es que todavía está sin estrenar. Es decir, es una virgen de primera, mis queridos caballeros. Inmaculada, intacta… pura como la nieve recién caída. Es perfecta para aprender lo que ustedes quieran enseñarle, ¿no les parece? Dicho esto, empecemos la subasta en un millón de dólares. ¡Y que el cabrón más afortunado gane la puja! **—concluyó con una amplia y falsa sonrisa. Volviéndose hacia mí, me guiñó el ojo y luego salió de la habitación.


	4. ¿Dos millones de dólares?

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>La plataforma sobre la que yo estaba se puso a girar en medio de la habitación y aunque no lo hiciera a demasiada velocidad, me cogió por sorpresa y me tambaleé un poco antes de recuperar el equilibrio.<p>

Empecé a girar y a girar mientras la subasta comenzaba. No se oía ninguna voz, sólo un ocasional zumbido cuando las luces que había sobre las puertas se encendían. Podía ver a los tipos sentados tras ellas cogiendo el teléfono que había a su lado para hablar por el auricular antes de que la luz de su puerta se encendiera, y supuse que era su forma de pujar.

No tenía idea de si estaban ofreciendo grandes sumas de dinero por mí, o todo lo contrario. Solo esperaba que recaudara lo bastante para pagar la intervención quirúrgica de Hiriam.

Al poco tiempo, el jeque y el tipo canijo se retiraron de la subasta, dejando a Jabba el cavernícola y al Hombre Misterioso pujando.

Desconocía cómo era físicamente el Hombre Misterioso, pero seguro que sería mejor que si me tocaba Jabba el cavernícola.

Los dos empezaron a hacer sus ofertas a un ritmo más calmado y yo me sentía cada vez más mareada por no dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas en la plataforma. Solo quería que la subasta terminará de una vez para conocer mi suerte y acabar con el asunto -la incertidumbre más el repentino mareo, eran todo un cóctel molotov de sensaciones que me estaba matando por dentro-.

Todavía estaba esperando que me tocara el misterioso desconocido.

La luz de Jabba el cavernícola fue la última en encenderse y yo sabía que ahora le tocaba pujar al Hombre Misterioso, pero permaneció callado. Me empecé a sentir aterrada cuando Sue regresó a la habitación y se quedó plantado junto a mí.

Le sonrió a Jabba y luego arqueando las cejas, le lanzó una mirada interrogante al Hombre Misterioso. Yo sabía por la expresión de mi cara que le estaba suplicando que fuera él quien ganara la subasta, no sabía si al tipo esto le influiría de un modo u otro, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Los segundos se me hicieron eternos. Todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta y me sentía aturdida y mareada. Sabía que si mi cerebro no recibía oxígeno me desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero conteniendo la respiración rezaba para que el Hombre Misterioso viniera a buscarme y para no lamentar que hubiera ganado él.

—**Por lo visto ya tenemos al ganador, el señor Hudson…** —empezó a decir Sue, pero se detuvo al ver que la luz de la puerta del Hombre Misterioso se encendía emitiendo un zumbido.

Volví a respirar, sintiendo un agradable hormigueo en el cerebro al llenárseme del preciado oxígeno.

Me giré expectante hacia Jabba el cavernícola -la mafiosa había dicho su apellido, pero los nervios hicieron que se me olvidará al instante, por lo tanto para mi seguía siendo Jabba-. Suspiré aliviada al ver que sacudía la cabeza agitando la mano en el aire despechado antes de forcejear para apartar la poltrona y apagar la luz de la mesilla.

—**Ya tienes un propietario, señorita Bennet.**—me cuchicheó Sue arrimándose demasiado a mi oído—. **Ve a reunirte con tu amo.**

—**¡No pienso llamarle así!** —le solté en voz baja para que solo él me oyera, cuando me obligó a bajar de la plataforma.

—**Le llamarás como a él le venga en gana si quieres recibir los dos millonazos que ha pagado por ti. **—me replicó agarrándome del codo y conduciéndome al camarín del Hombre Misterioso.

—**¿Dos millones de dólares? **—le pregunté atónita apartando con brusquedad el brazo, porque no entraba en el trato dejar que me manoseara y ya me estaba empezando a hartar. Pero me volvió a agarrar, esta vez con más firmeza, obligándome a andar.

—**¿Cómo? ¿Es que no te parece bastante? ¡Eres muy codiciosa, nena!** —me soltó. Y sin darme la oportunidad de responder, abrió la puerta de cristal del camarín del Hombre Misterioso y entró tirando de mí.

Noté un fuerte olor a cigarrillo, pero curiosamente no me desagradó.

—**Aquí tiene a la señorita Bennet. **—anunció a la figura envuelta en la oscuridad—. **Enhorabuena. Estoy seguro de que la chica vale hasta el último céntimo que ha pagado por ella.**

—**Envíame el contrato a mi dirección**. —repuso una voz grave y sensual surgiendo de la sombra. La cereza de la punta del cigarrillo se encendió iluminando un poco sus rasgos antes de volver a desaparecer—. **Y aparta tus manazas. **

Me soltó al instante y yo me froté la parte interior del codo sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría un moratón.

—**Como usted quiera.** —dijo Sue haciéndole una reverencia con brusquedad—. **Tómese su tiempo. Pero ándase con ojo, porque es una brava leona.**

Como yo no estaba segura de lo que se suponía que debía hacer, me quedé plantada en el camarín durante lo que me pareció una eternidad sintiéndome de lo más violenta.

Cuando me había logrado convencer a mí misma de que pensábamos quedarnos allí hasta que transcurrieran los dos años del contrato, suspiró al fin y apagó el cigarrillo.

De pronto el camarín se iluminó, y me quedé cegada unos instantes, porque mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Pero en cuanto recuperé la vista, vi su figura. El estómago me dio un vuelco y creo que el corazón me dejó de latir durante uno… o dos… o quizá tres segundos.

Era impresionante y era mujer. Una mujer impresionante.

Tuve que esforzarme para no caerme al suelo. Vestía todo de gris, con un traje hecho a medida y una camisa negra. Iba sin corbata y con los botones de la parte de arriba de la camisa desabrochados, revelando las clavículas y una traza de su pecho.

La reseguí con la mirada los fuertes tendones del cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Tenía unos labios carnosos de un precioso color rosado, una nariz recta y perfecta y unos ojos… ¡Dios mío, qué ojos! Nunca había visto unos ojos color avellana tan intensos, animados a su vez con tantas tonalidades, y unas pestañas tan largas.

Llevaba el pelo rubio oscuro corto. Era probablemente una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto en mi vida, más incluso que Santana -esto no se lo digas, nunca me lo perdonaría.-

Alzando la mano, se pasó sus largos dedos por entre el pelo. No sé si lo hizo por nerviosismo, irritación o por hábito, pero el gesto me pareció demasiado sexy.

Me empecé a preguntar por qué una persona tan adorable necesitaba llegar al extremo de adquirir una pareja cuando saltaba a la vista que podía tener todas las mujeres u hombres que quisiera.

Pero entonces se levantó. Y recordé que no era un encuentro con mi príncipe azul -o más bien, princesa.- y que esperaba ciertas cosas de mí que yo debía hacer, me gustara o no.


	5. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, me equivoqué, no me quería desvirgar en aquel mugriento y grasiento tugurio. -¡Y gracias a Dios!-.<p>

—**¿Nos vamos de este antro? —**me preguntó abriendo la puerta y ofreciendome salir educadamente. Acción que no me esperaba en ningún momento de alguien que frecuentaba aquellos lares.

No hice otra cosa que balbucear y asentir torpemente con la cabeza -como una estúpida-. Ella aguardó cortésmente a que pasara, -lo cual es todo un logro, ya que mis piernas de gelatina no avanzaban muy rápido que digamos-.

Esperé a que hubiésemos recorrido la mitad de aquel siniestro y angosto pasillo, para hablar por primera vez. **—¿A donde vamos? —**pregunté agachando la cabeza y suplicando para mis adentros que no me quisiese vender a Jabba el cavernícola por mi falta de inteligencia en estos momentos.

—**A casa. **—respondió simplemente continuando sus livianos pasos.

El silencio, únicamente interrumpido por los estrepitosos y retumbantes compases de la canción que se dejaba oír desde la parte superior del complejo Foreplay, volvía a estar presente entre nosotras. Era como un pilar más en esta extraña relación que habíamos fraguado -inocente de mi, al pensar que con el tiempo, esto cambiaría-.

—**¿Dónde están tus bártulos? **—me preguntó cuando nos disponíamos a ascender las escaleras que nos conducían fuera de ese local -también conocido como el mismísimo averno, igual exagero un poco, pero tu no estabas allí.-

—**En una de las habitaciones que dan al pasillo. **—contesté siendo consciente por primera vez de la desnudez que se apoderaba de mi.

No cruzamos ni una palabra más mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación donde me había cambiado y dejado mis cosas, incluyendo el móvil y mi preciada ropa. Ella me esperó fuera, junto a la puerta, mientras yo me sacaba las diminutas piezas que se suponía debían hacer la función de bikini y me volvía a poner la camiseta sin mangas y la falda, ahora al menos ya no me sentía tan expuesta como antes.

Luego el aún Hombre Misterioso -porque a pesar de ser mujer, seguía desconociendo su nombre.- me condujo afuera por la parte trasera del Foreplay. Supuse que era la puerta reservada a esa clase de invitados. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento, se encaminó hacia una limusina donde un tipo bajo y rubio con un traje negro y gorra de chófer le esperaba junto a la portezuela.

—**Señorita Fabray. **—le saludó el tipo con la cabeza, mientras le abría la puerta de atrás.

—**Samuel.** —le respondió, protegiéndome la cabeza con la mano para hacerme subir al coche y que no me golpease—, **hoy pasaremos la noche en casa**.

—**De acuerdo, señorita.** —dijo el chófer mientras la señorita Fabray, -alias el Hombre Misterioso-, se sentaba en el lado opuesto en el largo asiento trasero de la limusina. Pense que espacio vital era un lujo del que yo no podría gozar durante los dos próximos años, pero parece ser que me volvía a equivocar, o por lo menos disfrutaría un rato más de él.

El coche se puso a circular por las abarrotadas calles de Nueva York en cuestión de segundos. Ella lanzó un largo suspiro que consiguio empañar el tintado vidrio y cambió de postura, parecía incómoda. Lo que me llevaba a plantearme el motivo o motivos que le habían llevado a aquel lugar y apujar tanto dinero por mi. Una sonrisa asomó a mis labios. Dos millones de dólares no estaba nada mal, y podría pagar sin problemas la operación de mi padre.

—**¿Vives en Nueva York, señorita...?** —me preguntó el chófer rompiendo el cargante silencio que nos envolvía.

—**Señorita Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet. **—contesté rápidamente y pude vislumbrar una especie de mueca, una etérea sonrisa atrapada en sus labios. Regresé rápidamente mi vista al frente. ¿Por qué se había reído? ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara, o era mi voz? ¿o simplemente se reía porque le había recordado a la famosa saga del agente 007?

Me removí inquieta en el costoso e inasequible asiento de cuero.

—**Entonces ¿vives en Nueva York, señorita Bennet?** —reitero el chófer.

—**Pues sí, supongo que ahora sí...—**no sabía su nombre y pensé en emplear la misma técnica que segundos atrás él había utilizado para averiguar mi nombre -o por lo menos el que yo misma me había atribuido con el fin de que este alocado y desesperado plan no pudiese perjudicar a mi futuro o al resto de mi vida-.

—**Oh, lo siento, que desconsiderado he sido. Me llamo Samuel Evans, pero me puedes llamar simplemente Sam. **

—**Un placer, Sam. —**sonrío falsamente -mucho incluso para mi; pero como comprenderás no era un gusto conocerlo, estaría mucho mejor en mi casa y no en ese lío, en el que yo sola me había metido-.

—**El placer es mío. —**dijo apartando la vista de la carretera durante unas milésimas de segundo y regalándome una amplia y nivea sonrisa -que incluso me deslumbró. Ya sabes, soy la reina del drama, tiro a exagerar, pero de verdad tenía una sonrisa radiante con una perfecta dentadura-. **—¿Y a qué se dedica, señorita Bennet? **

—**Esto...-**me volví a remover nerviosa. **—no trabajo de nada, bueno ahora...se supone...que.. **

—**Siento si fue una respuesta indiscreta. —**me interrumpió.

Silencio. Otra vez, me acorralaba el silencio entre aquellas cuatro paredes metálicas.

—**Yo...estaba...—**me animé a terminar con ese sobrecogedor mutismo.** —Estaba estudiando Artes escénicas, música y danza, pero no lo terminé. **

—**¿Qué le pasó? —**curioseó. **—Perdone, no es de mi incumbencia. —**se disculpó rápidamente.

Ignoré su disculpa, aceptarla implicaría volver a aquel detestado estado de silencio.** —Supongo...supongo que no era lo mío. **

No le iba a contar mi vida de tragicomedia a un pobre extraño, suficiente tenía con trabajar a esas horas, como para tener que aguantar mis sollozos y maldiciones.

Contemplé las luces de la ciudad desfilando por la ventanilla. Las calles estaban llenas de transeúntes despreocupados que parecían no tener ningún problema en la vida. Supuse que en otras circunstancias, si el mundo no nos odiara tanto a mi familia y a mí, yo podría haber sido uno de ellos. Pero tal como me iban las cosas, no era este el caso.

—**¿Qué tipo de música cantabas o querías llegar a cantar? —**intentó retomar la conversación y además dió de lleno con el tema escogido para el diálogo, podría pasarme horas y horas -incluso días- hablando de musicales y autores; a pesar de no tener decidido lo que quería para mi futuro sabía que tendría que ser algo relacionado con aquello. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para divulgar esta información y sin duda no figuraba dentro de mis planes. Preferí no intimar demasiado con el hombre, después de todo solo le conocía desde hace menos de media hora. ¿Como sabía que no me iba a violar o peor, secuestrar? -lo sé, tengo que revisar el orden de prioridades.-

—**Pues...no lo sé, de todo un poco. Jazz, Blues, un poco de pop. —**mentí, de una forma tan fácil y natural que me sorprendió incluso a mi misma. **—Y a usted, ¿qué tipo de música le gusta escuchar? Después de todo los cantantes no son nada, sin su público ¿no?**

—**Ahí, debo de darle la razón. Por cierto, no me trate de usted, llameme Sam. Y respecto al estilo de música, no podría, más bien, no sabría diferenciar un estilo propio. Supongo que escucho la música que escoge la señorita Fabray. **

Fue pronunciar su nombre, y carraspear al instante. Un sutil carraspeo que daba a entender que estaba hablando demasiado. Un vaporoso murmullo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, me había concentrado tanto en el conductor que durante un par de minutos, olvidé su presencia y mi paradero.

Tras un par de minutos más de mudez, el automóvil comenzó a bajar la velocidad.

—**¡Ah, ya hemos llegado, señorita Bennet! —**exclamó**. —Hogar, dulce hogar.** —añadió deteniendo el coche por completo.


	6. Buenas noches, Lizzy

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Aquí estamos otra vez. **

**Me gustaría mencionar que pongais atención al leer, si que es señorita Bennet, pero tiene sus motivos, los cuales están explicados. De todos modos esto se aclarará pronto. **

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura! y como siempre, todo comentario y sugerencia son bienvenidos.**

* * *

><p>El coche ya descansaba sus cuatro neumáticos sobre el asfalto. Que por fin habíamos llegado era un hecho más que evidente. Los nervios, que no habían desaparecido, pero sí habían sido mitigados durante el trayecto, se restablecían en mi interior.<p>

El vehiculo me brindaba un inexplicable amparo, que perdería en cuanto pusiera un pie en la calle.

Miré por la ventanilla tintada. La casa no era siquiera una casa, sino una mansión. Era enorme. Podía albergar una ciudad entera -la exagerada ha vuelto, pero sí, creeme cuando te digo que era extraordinaria.-

La señorita Fabray, ¡por Dios!, odio llamarla así. ¿No piensa decirme nunca su nombre? ¿Siempre tendré que llamarla así?, pensé. -Era una hipócrita, lo sé. Fui la primera que mintió respecto a su identidad, pero es que llamarla por el apellido todo el rato era frustrante.- bajó del coche y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a salir.

Y justo en ese instante regresó la Rachel boba Berry -y muchos más sinónimos que irían surgiendo a lo largo que restaba de día-. No me esperaba semejante detalle por su parte.

En medio del enorme camino circular de ladrillos de la entrada, había una fuente de piedra tenuemente iluminada con luces blancas. Unas columnas de agua se alzaban de ella y caían en una piscina de cristal. Al volverme para contemplar el resto del entorno, no vi más que césped perfectamente cortado y arbustos tallados en forma de ciervos y diversos espectaculares animales.

¿Es que era la casa de Eduardo Manostijeras o qué?

—**Es por aquí, señorita.** —me indicó amablemente Samuel tomando la bolsa de mis manos y haciendo que me volviera a fijar en la casa.

La escalinata que conducía al porche estaba decorada a ambos lados con esculturas de cemento en forma también de ciervos. Tenían la cabeza agachada y una pata levantada, como preparándose para enfrentarse con sus gigantescas astas. Hasta juraría haber oído un débil bramido de combate y todo, pero no podía ser que estuvieran vivos.

Unas columnas blancas que se alzaban hasta la enorme galería de la segunda planta flanqueaban la entrada.

Samuel abrió de par en par la puerta doble para que entrásemos y el Hombre Misterioso -también conocida como señorita Fabray- me indicó con un ademán que pasara yo primero.

Balbuceé un sutil gracias y me adentre en la casa -castillo-.

El suelo era de mármol y el alto techo tenía forma abovedada.

Pero lo que me llamó la atención sobre todo fueron las escaleras. Estaban en medio de la entrada y se extendían hasta un rellano donde se dividían en dos tramos que conducían a direcciones opuestas de la casa. Parecía uno de esos escenarios en los que una deslumbrante princesa aparece en lo alto de las escaleras y espera a que anuncien su llegada a la multitud que la observa pasmada a sus pies mientras ella desciende grácilmente para saludar a los invitados.

Yo, en cambio, seguramente tropezaría en el primer escalón y bajaría rodando por la escalera como una pelota para acabar estampándo mi nariz estrepitosamente contra el frío suelo. Y no sería un elegante descenso. Créeme. -Ahora que lo pienso, divertido a la vista tal vez-.

—**¿Qué te parece?** —me preguntó Samuel.

—**¡Bah!, no está mal si lo que te gusta es alardear de estar forrado. —**le solté encogiendo los hombros como si me estuviera aburriendo soberanamente.

Y ahí fue cuando surgió Rachel idiota Berry. ¿Por qué tuve que decir aquello? ¿Por qué no me quede callada? Porque soy Rachel Berry y tengo una enorme bocaza, ya lo irás descubriendo.

—**Heredé la casa. —**contestó visiblemente molesta.— **Y no me gusta alardear del dinero que poseo o dejo de poseer. **—añadió—.

Comprendí su contestación y el tono empleado. En realidad estaba impresionada. Muy impresionada. Pero no fue eso lo que dije.

Se giró y empezó a subir las escaleras, esperando que yo le siguiera. Tras percatarse de que no ascendía, se paró en seco y me lanzó una mirada exasperada.

Seguramente yo debía parecer un gatito asustado, porque así era como me sentía, pero aun así le miré a los ojos, mi orgullo me impidió apartar la vista.

Aquellos ojos podían volver a cualquiera de piedra, o a lo mejor no despegaba los ojos de ella por miedo, por si advertía algún movimiento repentino. Pero lo más probable es que se debiera a que era un ejemplar hermosísimo y merecía ser admirado.

—**Disculpen, pero yo me retiro ya. —**interrumpió Samuel nuestra feroz batalla, donde seguramente hubiese salido mal parada. **—Buenas noches. **

—**Buenas noches, que descanses, Sam. —**le contestó amablemente para mi sorpresa. -Debo decir en mi defensa, que no me solía guiar por los prejuicios y las apariencias, pero ¿quién espera que una persona tan adinerada actuase de esa forma con el servicio? Bueno vale igual, me había dejado llevar, pero cabe destacar que en las películas siempre son unos jodidos ambiciosos desagradables y no lo digo yo, lo dice Hollywood-. **—Subamos arriba para dormir un poco. —**esta vez, se dirigió a mi, en tono solemne.

—**Por lo visto estamos de acuerdo en algo.** —le dije con socarronería.

¿Su contestación? Ninguna, no se si no me escuchó o simplemente me ignoró.

Arrugué el ceño y apreté los dientes antes de seguir sus pasos tras los níveos escalones.

Yo nunca me había comportado así antes, el sarcasmo y la ironía no entraban dentro de mi vocabulario; sin embargo, estaba enfadada, molesta, dolida, no con ella, sino con el mundo en general. Si alguna vez me he replanteado de verdad la existencia de un ser omnipotente y providente, que velase por nuestra salud, fue en ese momento. Mis padres a pesar de sus creencias propias, las cuales no compartían entre ellos, Hiriam era judío y mi padre Leroy había sido educado bajo la identidad cristiana, siempre me formaron para poder pensar por mi misma y tener una mentalidad abierta. Y remontándome a la serie de putadas -perdón, pero es cierto- en las que se resumía mi vida, me costaba creer incluso en el karma. Ni haciendo cosas buenas, te aseguras una vida virtuosa y favorable.

—**¿Cuál es mi habitación?** —le pregunté al llegar tras ella en un largo pasillo con las paredes decoradas con pinturas de grandes dimensiones.

—**Nuestra habitación es la del final del pasillo.** —repuso retomando su trayecto, hacía el lugar que parecía haberme indicado.

—**¡Espera! ¿Has dicho nuestra habitación?**

Por lo visto se me habían estropeado los filtros de mi cerebro.

—**Sí. —**frunció el ceño.** — Este es mi dormitorio, pero ahora será también tuyo. **

Abrió la puerta del final del pasillo y yo la seguí al interior.

—**Ahí a la derecha, está el baño. —**señaló una de las tantas puertas.** —Vamos. —**añadió al ver que me quedaba fija en el sitio sin ni siquiera respirar.

Una cosa era estar sola con ella en una habitación de un tugurio de mala muerte y otra muy distinta era estar en su casa, en su habitación, con una desmedida cama. Solamente la cama era más grande que la habitación del apartamento en el que me alojaba.

Tiró de mí cogiéndome de la mano y aparté la vista de la cama y contemplé el baño.

Parecía diseñado para un rey y la bañera era la pieza principal. Consistía en un jacuzzi lo bastante grande para contener al menos cuatro personas, con un grifo de bronce en un extremo. Estaba equipado con dos escalones de acceso y dos más en el interior. Dentro también había un par de bancos para sentarse, uno a cada lado, que llegaban hasta la mitad del jacuzzi.

Nos quedamos plantados cada uno ante una pileta, la suya y la de su pareja, y nos miramos en medio de un incómodo silencio.

—**Voy a ir a cambiarme.—**dijo permitiendome mi espacio, el cual necesitaba urgentemente. Mi vejiga no iba a aguantar mucho más. Los nervios me habían pasado una mala jugada. No había probado bocado durante todo el día porque tenía un enorme nudo apresando mi estómago; sin embargo, la sed no me había dado tregua. Una botella, tras otra. Se habían sucedido sin descanso, me podía haber bebido perfectamente el río Hudson. -Ya conocéis mi exageración.-

Asimismo, a pesar de no estar en mi santuario, ni en mi casa, no podía saltarme mi rutina de saneamiento.

Cogí una botella de elixir bucal de debajo de la pileta y la abrí. Vertí un poco en el tapón y me enjuagué la boca.

No sé cuántos fueron los minutos en los que me quedé viendo mi reflejo en el espejo, pero supongo que cuantiosos.

Nerviosa por lo que me podía deparar al cruzar la puerta, agarré el pomo con mis dos angustiadas manos y lentamente lo giré.

Un planchado y perfectamente doblado pijama descansaba sobre una de las almohadas que aderezaba la cama.

—**No sé si será de tu talla, pero pensé que podrías necesitarlo. **

Me arrepentí de mis actos, me lamenté de casi cada uno de los comentarios que había hecho, después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa. Yo me había puesto en venta y ella decidió comprarme -una gran suerte, aún tengo pesadillas con Jabba el cavernícola-.

Siempre me han dicho que no puedes cambiar tu pasado, pero puedes dejarlo ir y comenzar tu futuro.

Apartó delicadamente la colcha para que nos metieramos debajo de ella.

—**Buenas noches, Lizzy. **—añadió escondiendo una hábil sonrisa y dándome la espalda**. **


End file.
